Friends
by SenpaiK
Summary: Sophie has to decide who she wants to be with. She starts worrying about Dex even more and they're closer friends now. She has a choice of Fitz, Keefe, and Dex. Because of that she's nervous for the matchmaking. Who will she end up with?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Like the Old Times**

 **Chapter 1: Nightmares**

 **This is the improved version as I took tips from Xylia Neo. Feel free to PM me or put reviews of how I can improve the story or the writing. Thankyou for your support and shout out to Xylia Neo! Thanks Xylia**

"DEX!" Sophie said, as she was trying to breathe through the thick smoke.  
She kept shouting and yelling as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She was losing hope. Sophie kept thinking to herself, _He's alive-He's alive-He's-alive…_ She wasn't going to let guilt break her and her mind. She kept thinking about Dex's face until Fitz ran into her.

"Ow, w-wait Sophie?" He said, with his voice all raspy from the smoke in the fire. Sophie managed to look at his face and his beautiful blue teal eyes. He asks, "Sophie, are you okay? Your eyes are bursting with tears!" She whispers back, " _D-Dex…"_ She looks behind him and she froze like a statue. Fitz it's surprised in shock as they both see Dex lying on the ground burning to death.

She screams as high as she can, then finds herself in her room lying in her bed. Grady, Edaline, and Sandor rushes inside with a shocked face.

Edaline says, "Sophie you're so pale and white, what happened?!"

Sophie whispers, "I-It was a dream. No, a _nightmare_."

Grady said, "You almost scared us to death! We thought you were hurt, o-or WORSE!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys it was just a really… _devastating_ nightmare." Sophie said.

Edaline asked, "Slumberry tea?"

"No sedatives, I'm not over it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, sorry just _thinking_ about gives me a bad feeling."

Grady then tells, "Well, get some sleep then because tomorrows school."

Sophie almost forgot about that. Sophie says, "I love you Mom, Dad."

"We love you too Sophie." Her parents said.

She gets out of her bed and takes a long soapy shower. She dresses up in her Level Five Foxfire uniform and heads downstairs. There at the table were two plates of mallowmelt and a cup of umber tea. She devoured the mallowmelts in a few minutes and wrapped it all up with some umber tea. It tasted warm and sweet like caramel and whipped cream mixed together with hot chocolate.

"I'm going to school!" Sophie said, followed up by a reply of, "Okay dear, goodbye!" from Edaline.

As Sophie was walking toward the door, Grady stopped her and gave her a Ruewen crest.

"Woops, forgot the most important thing!"

She put it on and gave Grady the hardest hug she could ever give to Grady. She left outside and saw Dex, relived that he was as happy as ever.

"Let's go, shall we?" He said, flashing his bright dimples. Sophie steps into the Leapmaster 500 and says , "Yeah, _**Foxfire!**_ "


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

 **Hi! This is the second chapter(obviously) and I'm still a starter for writing so if you have any ideas to make this story better or advices on writing please feel free to PM me anytime and it can be however long you want it to be. Thankyou for your support and here's chapter two, on Friends Keepers of the Lost Cities!**

THEY went inside Foxfire, heading to their lockers.

Sophie licked her lock and said, " _Eww_! It tastes like old socks and a rotten cheeseburger."

Dex said, "I think Elwin picked the flavor today, and what's a cheeseburger?"

"Ummm, it's a human food."

Dex put a disgusted face like he just went in a sewer."Well I'll be going to Elvin history right now so I guess I'll see you at lunch?" He said

. "Yeah. Umm, Dex?"

"What?" He said.

"I-I.." Sophie sputtered. ' _What should I tell him? I don't actually like him. That was a dream. Also, Fitz looks good.'_ She thought to herself.

"I-I…hope you do good in Elvin history! I heard that Lady Fairo is pretty mean."

She said. Dex smiled with his dimples showing. He walked away to his class. Sophie's first class was linguistics. Lady Cadence was still here after about two years, still trying to improve Sophie's Polygot skills. She thought she could mimic animals since she could mimic almost everyone she hears. **_That_** did not go well. After that she had five more sessions in the silver tower because of her amazing multiple abilities she had. Then it was lunch time. When she was walking to the glass pyramid, Biana suddenly appeared right in front of her before Sophie even had time to scream.

"AAAAHHHH!" She said. "HA! I got you this time!" Biana said. In a matter of seconds they both fell down and burst into laughter.

"Biana! I missed you!" Sophie said. She got up and gave her a warm hug.

"Uh, you saw me yesterday Sophie, you're acting like we haven't met in years."

Sophie giggled at that comment and they both went inside. She grabbed two jelly like substance, mood candies, (which they rarely had in the cafeteria) and lushberry juice. "So how are things going on between you and Keefe?" Sophie asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, well he started to hang out more in my house, not because of me but because of my brother. I just wish he started to _notice_ me more." Sophie replies with, "I'll tell him that you like him!" " _No!"_ Biana whispers. "Yes!" "No" I'll tell _Keefe_!" " **Noo!** " " **YES KEEFE!" "NOOOO!"** A dozen prodigies turned around to look at them.

"Yes, Foster? I heard my _name!_ " **(Sorry it was a short chapter, I was kind of rushing since I wanted this chapter to be out and so you guys won't know what happens next! *mischievous smirk* *Horrible laughing in the background*)**


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward

**After hours and hours of pain, sitting in front of the computer I finally finished chapter 3! This took me extra long because it's longer than usual** ** _and_** **since schools back I can't use the computer as much. Hope you enjoy the story and this chapter so….enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:Awkward…**

 **Keefe** stands right behind both of them staring directly at Sophie. Sophie could tell there's a hint of jealousy coming from Biana because she started mumbling things like 'it's always her…' and other stuff.

"Th-there's umm, nothing. Nothing, we were just gossiping and well, girl stuff." Biana said. Keefe touched Biana's hand as she blushes slight pink and said, "Don't lie to me, I can feel the vibes. Also I feel some _serious_ nervousness and embarrassment." Keefe said with a smirk. Then, Dex shows up glancing at everyone.

"Did I miss anything? Because this looks weird." Biana then gives Sophie the death stare so Sophie whispers to Dex, " _I'll tell you later."_

As she gives him a forced smile, trying not to laugh at the situation. Then everybody sat down and got their selves comfortable. Sophie took a bite into the green slime when she noticed it tasted like a bunch of salt and sour substances mixed together.

"Yuck! What is this stuff?!" She asked. "Umm that's crinkleberrys mushed together. You have the weirdest taste buds. Why'd you get that? That stuff is **disgusting**." Keefe said. "I still don't know how to identify elf food. I just came here like, two years ago." Sophie replied, as she had a face that said, _duh_.

"Here, have some of my lunch. It tastes pretty good." Dex said. She took a bite and realized what he meant. It tasted like a roasted In&Out hamburger with extra animal sauce. She took a bite of the blue slime which tasted like a banana split mixed with ice cream that's drizzled with caramel and chocolate syrup. She started biting more into it and eventually, she started eating fast so she could tease Dex.

"Hey! You starving beast, save some for me!" Dex said. He stole the spoon and started eating _everything_. They both looked like beasts eating the whole plate while Keefe and Biana stared at them. Keefe had a jealous look on his face since they were _sharing_ the food with the _same_ spoon. Biana just looked at them in shock since it looked horrendous watching them eat like starving animals.

"You know what, this is the most disgusting scene I've ever witnessed. You guys are eating the food like you're stranded on a dessert and that's your only food." Keefe said. Biana snickered at that comment.

"Well, were cousins so sharing this _glorious_ food is normal." Sophie replied.

"You guys aren't blood related. Also a lot of people are staring at you." She looked around the whole room and noticed what Keefe was talking about.

"Then, because were best friends! Everyone does it if they're best friends. Don't you and Wonderboy do it?" Dex said. Keefe just looked away with a smirk and started eating his lunch. He had a point. Ever since they started Level Four and over the summer, they've become even _better_ friends. He came over like a million times. She felt…closer. And speaking of _Wonderboy…_

"Where's Fitz?"She asked.

"Oh he's feeling really sick. He threw up like three times and he even threw up on my favorite dress!" Biana replied.

"Huh, we should check on him. Are you free today?" Sophie asked.

"Of course! Come over and we'll do makeup sessions and dress up into fancy clothing…"

She turned away and faced Keefe. "Hey, you in?"

"Uh, Foster I'm obviously going. Who do you think I am? A bad troublemaker who usually teases his friends?" He gave her his trademark smirk and winked at her. After that she just needed one more person…

"Hey Dex, you should come with me! It's kinda going to be missing something without you."

"Yeah sure, but can I come to your house after? I have a surprise." Dex said, with a bright smile.

"Yeah, and what's the surprise?"

"It's a surprise! I can't tell you yet."

Sophie's heart lifted a little. "Woah I feel some I'm-so-relived-and-happy-vibes going around. Keefe said, with a smile. An _evil_ smile.

"Ugghhh. Why do _you_ have to be an empath? I mean, it could've been Biana, Fitz, Jensi, or Dex!" Sophie complained.

"Or you?" Keefe suggested.

"Nope. My Telepathic ability is way too valuable! So is my Polygot, Teleporter, Inflicting…" Keefe just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Right after school ended, she turned to her friends and said, "See you at Everglen!" Then she pulled out her leaping crystal and stepped into the light. She came home and found Edaline _still_ trying to get president Verdi into her vegetarian diet.

"Hi mom! I'm home!" She said, as Edaline replied with "Hi Sophie! Just to let you know someone's waiting for you in front of the house! She turned and saw Dex. She ran to the door and hugged him.

"Okay first, let me go inside and-" Before she could say anything else, Dex cut her off.

"Wait, you can't come inside."

"Why not?"

Dex put a smile on his face with dimples. "You'll understand why. Let's just go to Everglen shall we?"

They went to the Leapmaster and Sophie yelled, "Everglen!" The crystals shifted and locked together in place then they stepped inside. There they were, in front of the gates. Biana then appeared out of nowhere, _again_ and opened the shining crystal gates for them. They walked inside the rich house and Dex started sweating.

"Dex, you okay?" Sophie asked.

"W-what? Yeah I'm okay…I-I'm just not us-used to this place y-yet." He replied as his teeth were chattering.

Sophie rolled her eyes and they both went to Fitz room. When they went inside, they found Fitz walking around, talking to Keefe until they noticed the two, walking in on them. They ran to the bed, trying to cover up whatever they were talking about. Keefe was the first to stand up.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the first annual base quest competition!"

"Uh, Keefe. Isn't that just base quest?" Sophie asked.

"Well yeah. But it makes it sound cooler!" Keefe said, with a wink. That made Dex roll his eyes. They all went outside and started to decide on the teams. But then Biana appeared.

"Hellooo? Did you guys really forget me?" She said.

"Uh yeah." They all replied in union.

"Well, it's obvious that that team Foster-Keefe is unbeatable!" He said as he pumped a fist in the air. "So, I think it's logical she and I should team up!"

"Uh, no. Since were the only Telepaths, Sophie should team up with _me_." Fitz said.

"Hey! That's not fair. It should be boys against girls!" Biana complained.

"Then it will be three against two and we'll win." Keefe said, with a smirk.

"Yeah! So we have to kick someone out." Fitz said, as he searched around the room and his eyes landed on Dex.

"Dex isn't going anywhere." Sophie said.

"Well then we can't play fairly." Fitz stated.

"Okay then why don't _you_ sit out because you're _sick_ " Sophie said with a smile. Fitz didn't reply as went inside the house grumbling something about Dex.

"I have your back Dex." Sophie whispered.

"Thanks." Dex whispered back with a smile.

"Well that settles it all! Team Foster-Keefe!" Keefe said.

"Sorry Keefe, but I want to be with Dex." Sophie said.

"Whaaaat?" But then I have to pair up with Biana!"

"What's so wrong about me Keefe?!" Biana said as she was grinding her teeth.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you. It's just that whoever teams up with Foster, _always_ wins. And I'm up for winning!" He said with ferocious eyes.

"Well these are the teams. If I'm not with Dex then I'm _leaving_." Sophie said.

"Then let's not use our _abilities_." Biana said with a smirk.

"Then it'll be harder _and_ more fun! I like your idea Biana!" Keefe said holding her hands. Biana blushed bright red.

"Biana, it's okay. I **_know_** I'm handsome and cool." He said with a smile. Biana literally just stood there for a minute not knowing what to do.

"Enough flirting let's just play the game shall we?" Dex interrupted, as the silence stopped. They all went to their bases and Sophie's team was on offense.

"Okay, Sophie we split up in case they split up and even if they didn't split up one of us could tag both of them. Sounds good?" Dex planned. Sophie nodded. She just started running everywhere hoping she would end up crashing into them. Dex was walking everywhere scouting the grassy field. The tall grass was sharp and shaggy like a bush so every time they took a step, the grass slightly scratched them.

"These grass are bothering me" Biana said with a pouted mouth.

"Well, these _are_ your grass Biana so you should just mow the grass and water it." Keefe replied.

"We _do_!"

"Aha!" They looked in front of them and Dex was there. Biana and Keefe ran until Biana awkwardly tripped.

"Oh no! I've tripped! I hope _someone_ can help me?!" Biana said. Dex looked confused what just happened because it looked like she just tripped on purpose. Also, what she just said was _so_ fake. Keefe looked back as Dex was thinking whether to tag her or not. Keefe just put a smirk and said, "Sorry. I just want to win. Can't help you so hope you don't get tagged out!"

Biana just laid there in shock traumatized by what Keefe had just said. The comment kept swirling around her head, ' _I just want to win_ '. Then Dex tagged her out. Sophie was still wondering and running around until she luckily crashed into Keefe.

"Of course you find me right after Dex finds us." Keefe complained.

"Well I guess it's just dumb luck!" Sophie replied as she giggled.

They all went inside the house after the game. She plopped herself down on a couch and gestured Dex to sit down right next to her. She looked at everyone and found out that Fitz was missing. "Where's Fitz?" She asked.

"Oh. I think he's kind of sad after you told him to leave." Biana replied.

" _He's probably butthurt._ " Sophie whispered. Apparently Keefe heard that and replied with, "Eww. What does butthurt mean? It sounds like he's constipated!" Everyone started laughing at the joke even Keefe himself.

"It's just a human phrase no need to know." Sophie said with a sigh as she was smiling at Keefe. Then Biana stood up.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

This was a bad idea to Sophie. She didn't want to give away any secrets or do something embarrassing especially in front of her _friends_! Everyone told her to play, even Dex insisted. She told them she was going to sit out and decided to go to Fitz room. She walked through the humongous sparkling clean hallway and knocked on Fitz door. [ _Knock knock]_ "Ughhh, come in." He said. She walked inside the room and found out that he was hugging Mr. Snuggles.

"Awww. Isn't that cute?" She said as she sat next to him. "Come on don't be sad." Sophie gave Fitz a little nudge.

"I'm just…sorry. I obviously overreacted there." Fitz said.

"It shouldn't be you who's saying sorry I should. I maybe took it a little too far." Sophie replied. Fitz smiled and gave Sophie a big warm hug. She looked at his blue teal eyes and stared at it. Glared at it. She basically got too attracted at eyes and his face. She heard some mumbling and realized that Fitz was trying to talk to her.

"Sophie!" He snapped. She snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"W-what ha-happened…" Sophie tried to think straight but her mind wouldn't let so. She slightly blushed on both cheeks. Fitz laughed as she blushed.

"It's okay. You looked like a cute pug staring at me." Fitz assured which did the exact opposite. Sophie tried to hide her blush with hair until she heard someone.

"Sophie!" It was Keefe. She brought Fitz with her to the living room and saw Keefe, Biana, and Dex with mischievous smiles.

"Can you please, just please please pleeeease do one dare. Actually two!" Keefe asked. Sophie looked at the three and found out this wasn't going to go well. She looked at Fitz and he nodded so she sighed and said, "Fine. But only this time, and this time _only_!"

Keefe smirked.

"First, who's your crush? Second, which boy would you kiss right now?" Oh no. Sophie blushed so much her whole face might've been red. She gulped and tried to speak but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She like Fitz and Keefe _and_ she wanted to kiss them both, but she wouldn't want kiss Dex because they're best friends, does she? Before she was going to say something Keefe made things a little harder by saying, "What? Hard time picking between me and Fitz?" Dex then creased his eyebrows and frowned. He looked at Sophie which basically made her even more nervous and sad because it was true. Or maybe it wasn't? But then he smiled at her with dimples showing.

"Oh man it's late! Aunt Edaline and Uncle Grady are gonna get mad!" Dex said with a smirk.

"What?! It's only one o'clock! And we _need_ the answer!" Fitz said.

"Well too bad! Because she has to leave and so do I!" Dex replied with a happy tone.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at Foxfire!" Sophie said a little panicking tone to it.

"Tomorrow's Saturday! _No_ school!" Biana yelled. Before she could say anything else they ran out of Everglen and ran to the Leapmaster. Dex yelled, "Havenfield!" They stepped into the Leapmaster and went home.

"Well let's go inside!" Dex said.

"I just wanted to tell you…thanks for helping me out of that mess. I couldn't do it without you." Sophie said with a heartwarming smile.

"You helped me out last time so I have to repay the price!" Dex replied happily. "Let's just go inside shall we?"

"Yeah." Sophie said.

They went inside and said hi to Grady and Edaline. They went upstairs to Sophie's room and when Sophie was about to open the door, Dex warned her, "Be careful. You might be astonished by what I got you." She opened the door and there was a tiny, little, and furry alicorn running around her room. The alicorn transmitted, _Friend?_ And sophie replied with _Yes friend!_ She ran to hug the little alicorn before asking Dex, "How did you get her?"

"It's a her?"

"Yes."

"Well I asked the sanctuary if I could have an alicorn and at first they said no. But then I told them it was for you, and then they were really happy to give it to you as like a thank you gift."

"Oh my gosh Dex you're the best friend _ever_!" She went up to hug the boy which turned into a strangle. She looked at Iggy and he was dyed red this time.

"Am I better than Keefe and Fitz?" Dex asked with a smirk.

"Of course you're my best friend!" She replied happily. They looked at each other in eye contact and Dex started leaning toward her face. Sophie then didn't know what to do but then figured it out. _She liked Dex._ She leaned in and eventually both of their noses were touching. Their lips weren't touching but they could smell each other's breaths right now. Dex's peppermint breath smells good thought Sophie. Her cinnamon breath was about to combine with peppermint. They leaned in closer. And closer.

 **HA! They didn't kiss** ** _yet_** **so don't put any hate comments….yet. You're going to have to wait till the next chapter! This chapter took me so long but it finished! Please R &R and I hope you liked this chapter! There's going to be more chapters coming out so don't worry! Well…until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 UPDATE

**Hello! This is actually an update notice but Friends** ** _and_** **Life In a Better Way will be delayed because a school project(science project) so the deadline will probably be on March 15. I know that's two months away but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop working on the story. It just means a that I'm** ** _still_** **going to work on it, just not as much. Also it means that I'm not going to post anything for Friends** ** _but_** **Life In a Better Way, is a different story(Check it out) I might finish a chapter on Friends but I'll just move on to the next chapter. I hope you'll understand and GOOODBYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, well, well. After all those reviews and the hate of Sox (which I was doing on purpose so it's okay to hate!) I made you guys tortured enough. *Funny laughing in background* You guys** ** _are_** **really funny when it comes to this story. I read all those reviews and figured out what you wanted and I can still work on the fanfic so you guys won't have to forever live with a cliffhanger…so…ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4: Choices**

 **"** **HELLO?"** Edaline said as she walked the room. "I have some tea…" Sophie and Dex suddenly leaned back and acted like none of this was happening. "Oh hi… um mom. We were just whispering…. It's not what you think…" Sophie said as she tried to find the right words and the right lie. Edaline glanced at both of them then all of a sudden, a small smile crept up her mouth. She walked away giggling.

"Um, Dex?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"That…was _awkward_."

"I didn't get to kiss you."

"Dex I like you…"

"I like you too." Dex said. He dug through his pocket and grabbed out his leaping crystal and turned the locks into position. He didn't look at Sophie the whole time as he clicked the locks in the right place. He stepped into the light without a word and left. Around all that time Sophie was thinking, _'_ Is _he mad at me?'_ or ' _What should I do!_ ' She was mixed with feelings and got angry and tired. So she jumped on her bed asking herself, ' _Do I actually like Dex?_ ' and in the end. She did.

She woke up all scraggly and her hair was messed up, and so was her vision. Everything was doubled and her angle was slightly crooked. The past weekend She was kind of mad and sad because Dex wouldn't answer his Imparter and Edaline acted like nothing happened. On Sunday she decided to go to Biana's house for a break. She was thinking of telling her what happened but something held her back. She knew it wasn't the right choice. To sum it up, Sophie feels emotionless. She went in the shower, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform, and headed downstairs. She grabbed a piece of two muffins and took a bite into one. It tasted like sweet blueberries mixed with butter and warm, soft bread. She ate the muffins and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Mom?" Sophie asked.

"Yes?" Edaline replied.

"Where's Grady?"

"Oh, he's at Everglen discussing something with Alden. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Sophie replied. She really didn't know why she asked that question. It's as if she felt…nothing.

"Look, I think you should've kissed Dex yesterday." Edaline said as Sophie's face lit up.

"Wait, really?" Sophie asked as she was surprised at what Edaline said.

"Yes. You're, what now sixteen? You're almost a grown up! Even though it's kind of risk taking to date him-"

"Wait, why's it _risk taking_?" Sophie asked.

"Well, you guys _are cousins_ but you aren't _biologically_ cousins. So I don't know what the public is going to think of you." Sophie put that in mind. They _are_ cousins.

"It's your choice Sophie. Anyways have a great day at school!" Edaline said as she gave her a lovely smile.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Sophie walked outside the door and took a bite in the bread. It was like butter and eggs with a little bacon seasoning all mixed together with some warm savory bread. She took another bite. She looked around trying to find Dex but she couldn't. Her heart dropped a little. " _Vu-ux Fore._ " Sophie tried to say, as she was munching on some bread. She stepped into the light to go to Foxfire. She walked inside the building toward her locker. She took the last bite of her bread and licked her fingers. She licked the silver cube and thought, ' _It tastes like peppermint…I wonder if that's what Dex's lips were like…'_ She opened her locker and it had an envelope inside. It had a peppermint inside and a paper. She unfolded the paper and it says,

Dear Sophie,

I'm sorry for the way I acted on Friday. I'm not mad at you I'm just, disappointed that I didn't get to kiss you.

I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship or anything but I hope you're not mad at me.

Anyways try out the peppermint I made with a new invention.

I eat it every day and it tastes good.

It's a flavor machine so tell me what you think.

Your Best Friend,

 **Dex**

Sophie was relived that he wasn't mad. She popped it into her mouth and as the peppermint rested on her tongue it tasted so sweet. Like caramel and peppermint with some mallowmelt all combined together. She wanted this ever day.

It was lunch and she walked over to her usual table. Dex was there and so was Keefe. Fitz, was apparently _still_ sick.

"Hey Foster! Come sit." Keefe said. She sat between Dex and Keefe. Keefe then suddenly sniffed the air and looked over at both Dex and Sophie.

"Oh man. Sophie I feel some well excitement and nervousness. Also both of your guy's breath smells _good_. I wonder why." Keefe said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Anyways, Keefe I heard you were hanging out more at Everglen. Don't you think it's time for you to notice Biana more?" Sophie asked.

"What do you mean?" Keefe replied with an innocent look.

"The girl likes you Keefe." Dex said as he was munching on some jello.

"Well, everyone likes me. It's kind of obvious right?" He replied back. Dex rolled his eyes.

"Well I think you guys would be a good pair together." Her feelings got stung a little on the last words. She also liked Keefe. But she had Dex. Should she have Dex? While Sophie was zoning out Keefe was looking at her interestingly. He put a smirk on.

"Hey Sophie I need to tell you something in secret." He said as he glanced at Dex.

"Hu? Oh! Okay, Dex wait here and don't eat my food!" Sophie said as she was kind of giggling.

"Okay! I might eat some of Keefe's!" Dex replied with a heartwarming smile that made Sophie feel assured. Her sting was healed. They walked through the halls and then he dragged her to a small corner where no one was there. He looked around and no one was watching.

"So what's this secret you wanted to talk ab-" Sophie's lips were touching something. It was touching Keefe's and she closed her eyes. She was just thinking, _oh no, this is my first kiss. I thought I like Dex. I do but I like Keefe too. Aghhh why's everything so hard?_ Finally Keefe pulled away and he said, " _That's_ what I wanted to tell you."

"I-I" Sophie sputters. She's frozen in shock.

"Foster, I can feel the vibes I _know_ you like me. But then I feel like you like someone else too."

"Look I enjoyed the kiss, but that was my first kiss and-"

"What? That was your first?! Man that's awesome!"

Keefe be quiet! I actually like you too! A lot, it's just that… I also like someone else…"

"Ahhh, it's okay. I know Fitz looks good and-"

"It's actually not Fitz… it's…" She couldn't find the words for this one. "You know WHAT! You don't need to know this. I'm sorry if you like me but I like someone else too. I liked the kiss I just-Aghhh!"

Sophie started running down the hall and into the Glass Pyramid. She grabbed Dex's hand and dug through her pockets. She pulled out a leaping crystal and they both disappeared into the light.

"Sophie what were you thininkg? We just ditched school as well as some prodigies that saw us. We're going to get detention for like a week or a month!"

"You don't want to be in detention with me?" Sophie asks with a pouted face.

"Well, I actually kind of want to."

"Here get on the bed I'm tired of standing." They both get on the bed sitting.

"Something happened today." Sophie told him.

"What do you mean? What happend?" Dex asked. Sophie explained to him about Keefe and the kiss and what he said.

"Oh man. He's a jerk. Why would he just do that?" Dex said. But Sophie was having second thoughts. Maybe it was her fault. She was the one who got mad at him. And she _did_ like him. She also did like the kiss.

"Now that I think about it, I think it's my fault. I yelled at him and I think he misunderstood me." Sophie said.

"Let's talk about this some other day," Dex said before he goes berserk about how Keefe kissed Sophie. "Where's your alicorn?" The alicorn. Sophie forgot about her. She looked around her room and she didn't see her anywhere. But then she checked under her bed, she found her chewing on some paper. She transmitted to her, " _Friend. Come._ " She walked out under her bed. Then she nuzzled up on Sophie. Sophie giggled and started brushing her mane with her hand. Then she looked over at the peak of her eye and saw Dex sneaking in some custard bursts and plopping some in his mouth. Sophie ran over and slapped them out of his hand. He tried to run for it but then the candies started floating.

"Ugghhh, Telekinesis." Dex said, with a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want _some_?" Sophie teased.

"Well, I brought them so…yeah!" Sophie then threw one at Dex but then she transmitted to the alicorn, _"Here's your treat! Catch them!"_ The alicorn obeyed happily as she ran in front of Dex and caught the candies in her mouth.

"You know, isn't there a saying in…um humans? What, _sharing is caring?_ "

"Well guess what. _We're_ not humans."

"Point taken." Dex said as he was smiling. Sophie loved that smile. Loved how they interacted. Loved how they were best friends. And she wanted it to stay that way.

"Dex, I…"

"What?" He replied. What would happen if she told him that she wants to stay as friends? Would he get mad? Would he understand?

"I think we should stay as-"

"Friends?" Dex said. Sophie started panicking. How did he know? Is he mad?

"It's okay. I understand. It's really not your fault you feel that way. I've been kind of worrying about that too." Dex said. Sophie's mind filled with rushes of relief. She sighed and laid down flat on the bed. All her confusing and uncontrollable stress was gone. Sophie got up and pulled Dex. She opened her arms and hugged him like crazy.  
"Woah! What did you do? Start lifting?" He said. Sophie started cracking up and burst into laughing. Dex started laughing too.

"You're my best friend!" Sophie said shrieking. Dex had a confused face but decided to play along with it. Then Dex looked at his Imparter and saw his dad's face on it.

"Leap here immediately! You have some explaining to do." Kesler said. Dex put up a part scared and part neutral face. He put the Imparter in his pockets and started scrambling for his pathfinder.

"Dex I'm sorr-"

"Nah. It's okay. I kind of excepted this. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Dex said.

"Yeah. In detention." She replied. Dex put his best smile with dimples on the sides of his mouth. Then he grabbed his pathfinder out of his pocket and held it up. He stepped into the light and then he was gone. Sophie smiled and grabbed the alicorn. Suddenly it started transmitting, _'Treats! Treats!_ Then it started speaking in alicorn language.

"Oh! Your name must be Treats! Weird how it's in the Enlightened Language though." Sophie felt a rush of warmth and relief from the alicorn.

"Man! You must've had the best life ever. I wish I had your life." Sophie told her. Then Grady started calling Sophie.

"Sophie? You're home?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm coming." Sophie replied. She went down the stairs and saw Grady with a worried face.

"Sophie are you okay? I heard that you left school during lunch." Grady said. Sophie started thinking for lies to tell him. She can't just tell him that Keefe kissed him!

"I fell on the stairs and then…well, you know. Went to Elwin." That was a good lie. He has to buy that.

"Okay just next time…tell me." Grady said with a little bit of worry in his eyes.

"Dad it's okay. I've brushed on death many times and here I am! I'm still alive right?" Sophie said. Grady smiled and hugged her. Sophie smiled and went upstairs. She pulled out her homework. She did it for probably an hour. She looked outside the window and went outside. She also brought Treats as she introduced her to the pure rich oxygen air in Havenfield. Sophie then looked at Treats and rush of warmth filled her mind. She transmitted to her, _Fly?_ As a joke. But then Treats started overwhelming her brain with images of Silveny and Greyfell flying everywhere. She started transmitting, _Fly!Fly!Mom!Dad_! Of course filled with the rush of adrenaline she's sending Sophie, she can't resist the urge to fly on her. Sophie tries walking away from her but then she started flapping her sparkly, tiny, and cute wings. She starts falling everywhere and eventually I walk over to her slowly and slowly. Sophie tries to pull out her Imparter but then a huge emotion hits Sophie. Her vision gets dizzy and stretched.

"What the heck is happening? I…" Sophie tries to say. She then curses and finally pulled out her Imparter. She whispers her last breath before she went crazy. "Show me Fitz! Fitz Vacker!" Fitz's face showed up on the imparter and he asks,

"Sophie?"

"I need your help come to Havenfield right _now_!" She said. Sophie starts heading for the house but then she felt like she would explode. Suddenly Sophie turned back and ran at Treats. She jumped onto her back and they took off flying! Sophie thought her wings were going to break since they were bending so much. After a few glides Treats decided that she couldn't take the weight anymore.


End file.
